


Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ

by vonlane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Like, M/M, Theres a surprise pairing, You know??, but like, like a major plot twist that i cant mention, oh boy, oof, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonlane/pseuds/vonlane
Summary: After an unfortunate event with both Namikaze and Uchiha families, Sasuke and Naruto choose to escape in hopes of reaching a place where they can be together. Along the trip, a few more tragic events take place…





	1. Chapter 1

 Introduction

* * *

 

He arrived at the hotel where his dear boyfriend would be found waiting for him just like he asked. He walked inside, greeting the receptionist who was in on the surprise and handed him the key to the hotel room located on the top floor.

 _He let him in on the third knock_ , s _urprised_ _as the other boy hugged him tightly and both laughed. Holding a finger to his lips, he invited the boy in._

He waited eagerly for the elevator door to open. He tapped his fingers on the side of his hip while the other held a box neatly wrapped in black wrapping paper and a golden ribbon. Finally, the doors opened and he stepped in, smiling and greeting the nice old lady who was on her way out.

_They kissed, one hungrily kissing the other while pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. They smiled between kisses, stripping slowly as they made their way to the large bed._

His heart beat faster with excitement. The elevator stopped on the seventh floor, allowing a happy couple to step in. She was smiling as the man hugged her from behind, laughing into her neck.

Smiling, he watched them and thought about his boyfriend.

_Their bodies arched with every touch. He was playful and the other was as well. He gasped as the other slowly kissed him, from his neck and slowly trailing down to his stomach. He stopped, enjoying the way he trembled under him in pleasure._

Now on the thirteenth floor, the couple stepped out and a woman with a kid entered. The kid stayed close to her, nervous as the elevator started ascending once again. He smiled at kid, assuring him that it would be okay.

_He moaned, his hands desperately clinging to the sheets as the other put his hips to work._

The elevator opened, finally on the last floor, and he waved goodbye to the kid as the doors closed. His heart was louder now that he was close to his beloved.

_He arched his back as they reached their peak, both gasping for air and shaking on their knees._

Just a few more doors down, and he'll surprise him. He wondered what kind of joyous smile would greet him.

_They kissed, tongues dancing erotically._

Finally, he was there. He couldn't wait to open the door, to see the smile on his boyfriend's face when he congratulated him on his birthday. Slowly, he slipped the key in and turned the knob...


	2. I

Sasuke... had always been a player.

Naturally, he was popular—his good looks being the cause of it. He could literally have anyone he wanted and nobody had ever heard of anyone ever turning him down. They would've known otherwise and such rejection would have probably been a trending topic amongst those in town.

Naruto, on the other hand, was not much of an extrovert like Sasuke was. He was loud amongst his group of friends but to anyone else, he was just the quiet kid either looking out the window or too busy being on his phone to pay attention in class. If anyone had ever asked him to describe himself, he'd shrug and say he's just some average-looking teen with interests no one would care to know. He was alone outside of school grounds mostly because his friends had partners, something he didn't have and didn't care for since his school was made up of jerks or overall people who weren't his type. 

Nobody really ever noticed him, anyway—not unless they had to.

Sasuke and Naruto—both childhood friends since the beginning—were completely different from each other; they'd always been different. The only time the two were equally annoying and loud was when they were together either running around the house in their toddler years, casually plotting chaos in their pre-adolescent years, or just sitting across the room from each other, phones in their hands as they communicated through text and plotted some plot against Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

The Uzumaki family and the Uchihas had always been close. The parents had all been in the same friend group in their teen years and ever since then, they've held that bond for years. One could almost assume they were all one big family as the two families lived close by and visited each other frequently. Sasuke and Naruto, introduced to each other since they were in diapers, were often asked if they were siblings—something Itachi would scoff at seeing as the two couldn't look any more different from the other.

It was a few years later, when the Uzumakis moved away, that the frequent visits stop and became more of a once-a-year type of ordeal due to the distance. Sasuke and Naruto, kids at the time, had no way of communicating but it was almost curious how they never seemed to forget the close bond they shared whenever the yearly visit came around. Eventually, the Uchiha family moved closer to them and once again, the frequent visits began. Naruto and Sasuke got along well after being apart that long and it was almost as if they were never separated.

However, something had changed. Now in his late teenage years, Naruto had come to realize that he had developed feelings for Sasuke. He couldn't quite point out when the feelings started, but he knew he was in some deep shit when he'd get jealous of Sasuke's partners out of nowhere— when he'd be hanging out in Sasuke's room just casually flipping through a comic book and Sasuke would walk out of the shower in sweats and a towel around his neck to catch the drops of water from his hair.

When out of the blue, he'd be laying in his bed late at night thinking lewd thoughts about his own best friend.

But, unfortunately, Naruto knew that Sasuke would never look at him that way. Sasuke would gladly sleep with anyone, sure, but he doubted the Uchiha would ever look at him as anything more than a childhood friend. Hell, he didn't even know if Sasuke had the same preferences as him.

Another thing that hurt to know was that Sasuke was never one to date, or at least, take a relationship seriously. The blond didn't even have to ask, he knew that the Uchiha had never in his life brought a girl home to introduce to his parents. Sasuke was a player—it was always a fuck and on to the next one, unless he wanted the same person more than once and even then, it was strictly just for the benefits.

And yet, even now at his nineteen years of age, Naruto's obsession with Sasuke hadn't ceased. If anything, it had grown painfully so. The blond couldn't help but feel a heat rising within him every time he thought about Sasuke—about his arms, his lips, his hair, and just anything in general. He secretly wanted the boy to himself; being around Sasuke every time their families visited just wasn't enough; he wanted more.

 

Today was one of those days—Naruto couldn't calm himself down as he sat in the Uchiha's living room. It was a special day—it was the Uchiha's eldest son's birthday. Naruto's parents were Itachi's godparents and naturally, they had visited to celebrate the newly twenty-two year old's birthday.

Sasuke had been away most of the day, leaving Naruto anxious to see him. As he sat in the living room, he couldn't help the urge to go to Sasuke's room and take something—last time, the blond had taken one of the raven's shirts, the excuse being he liked it and Sasuke didn't think too much of it. What the Uchiha didn't know was that Naruto had used that shirt as a pillowcase, falling deep into illusions every night until the scent wore off and was replaced with Naruto's.

The urge was strong, but Naruto felt his knees would give out the moment he stood up from his spot. He was excited to see the Uchiha walk through the door at any moment. It wouldn't be weird for Sasuke to find the boy in his room, after all, they were close friends, but Naruto had the feeling he wouldn't be able to help himself.

 

It was almost eight in the evening and at this time, Itachi had walked off towards his room with his girlfriend. Shortly after, Sasuke walked in with... a friend of his following behind.

This was unexpected. Naruto was sure he knew all of Sasuke's friends and this boy was completely new to him.

The Uchiha greeted Naruto, introducing his friend as Kiba, a friend from school. Naruto faked his greeting but the two bought it before heading off to the kitchen where Sasuke exchanged a few words with the adults before serving himself and Kiba some food.

Naruto watched them, taking in the fact that this Kiba was being a bit too touchy, a bit too close to Sasuke. The brunette was flirting with Sasuke and to the blond's surprise... Sasuke seemed to be flirting back.

Naruto didn't know if he was jealous or enraged; Sasuke was flirting with someone that wasn't him? Who the fuck was Kiba to Sasuke?!

His heart started beating loudly, his mind demanding that he do something to break these two away from each other and he'd have to do it before tomorrow before the Uzumaki family went back home—home that was at most two hours away.

Seeing Sasuke be this comfortable around Kiba gave him a plan. It was a risk but one he would take if it meant he'd get Kiba out of the way.

He had to confess tonight, Sasuke had to know.

Kiba cannot win.


	3. II

Kiba and Sasuke were getting attention— _ negative attention _ .

To their parents, who had now joined Naruto in the living room, it was obvious that Kiba was flirting with Sasuke. The Uchiha's didn't like it, nor did they like that their son wasn't putting an end to it as he was being completely carefree. He was letting the boy push him in a teasing, flirty way and speak to him as if they were close.

Even Naruto's parents were critical of the boy and went as far as to shame him for being so open in the Uchiha's home.

Naruto sat quietly between his father and Fugaku, the two adults deciding they couldn't watch such queer acts and soon got up to walk outside and have a smoke.

Kushina and Sasuke's mother remained, Mikoto whispering something to Kushina and the two would then look over towards Kiba.

Naruto decided he had been foolish to think so far into this without once considering how his parents—how Sasuke's parents—would react to the issue. It hurt him to see the negativity leave his mother's lips, to see that look on everyone's faces... no doubt he'd be shamed as well, and not just him, but Sasuke, too. He'd be an ass to bring Sasuke into his as well, knowing just how much Sasuke loved his family.

How far would their parents go? How far would their anger take them upon finding out their son was also like Kiba— _ gay _ —and in their eyes, disgusting? This was a question that remained in Naruto's thoughts throughout the rest of the night. 

 

As midnight approached, Kiba was soon escorted home by Sasuke. At first, Fugaku had decided to intervene, claiming the boy could leave on his own without having Sasuke take him by himself, thus leaving the two alone, but Sasuke claimed otherwise. Kiba didn't have a car and his house was a five-minute drive away; meaning Sasuke had to personally go out of his way to take him home. Much to the older man's dismay, he watched as Sasuke drove away and said nothing when walking back inside. Mentioning nothing about Sasuke's behaviour, everyone got ready to sleep.

The Namikazes slept in the Uchiha's guest room; a small room with nothing but a queen-sized bed and a small closet. Not usually one to sleep early, Naruto decided to stay in the living room and watch TV. He didn't mind; Sasuke's room was closest, so this was a plus.

Sasuke arrived—late, too. At least, later than expected.

He walked in, locked the door behind him and seemed surprised to see the blond still in the living room. By now, Naruto would've been found taking the entirety of Sasuke's bed claiming he was a guest in this house and Sasuke had no say in the matter. Not that Sasuke minded, they were close, after all.

The two didn't exchange any words but simply nodded towards each other. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a bottle of water while Naruto laid quietly on the couch. His mind wandered over whether or not he should go through with his plan, one which considered confessing to Sasuke as an option.

He had exactly eight hours before everyone would wake up, surely they'd all spend about three more hours together before having to leave home, so Naruto had to be careful in considering when to tell Sasuke. Should he do it now, or wait until the last minute?

One thing was for sure, though: he couldn't let Kiba get any much closer to the raven.

"I'm going to shower," Sasuke had interrupted the blond's thought process, receiving a nod in response. "My room's open if you feel sleepy."

Naruto smiled at the invitation. "Sure, I'll be there in a bit."

"I'd ask you not to take up the entire bed but..." He scoffed. "I guess I've grown a liking to the floor."

The two chuckled and Naruto watched as Sasuke disappeared into the dark hallway.

 

It had been thirty minutes since Sasuke had disappeared into his room and Naruto had all but grown anxious. It was nearing three in the morning and he had decided that tonight would be the night: he would confess to Sasuke and hope for things not to be too awkward later on in the day. He decided that it would be best now because later he would not have the courage to do so.

Not that he had much courage right now anyways, as it was all fake but he had to take advantage of it somehow. 

The problem here was that, no matter how hard his mind cheered for him to get up and do what he was set on doing, his body would not move. He had told himself that he wasn't nervous, but Naruto is not a good liar and much less to himself; he was dying on the inside, dying to know what they would say, how they would react.

"You have to do this now," He said to himself. The only thing he had achieved so far was sitting up as getting himself to stand up was going to need more motivation.  _ "This is stupid,"  _ He thought.  _ "just act like you're going to sleep, why are you making this difficult?" _

And after a few deep breaths, the boy was finally standing. After turning the TV off, his feet automatically took him to the front of Sasuke's bedroom door. Once there, he began doubting himself. Would he be fine to just leave things as they are rather than possibly ruining the friendship they had? Did he really want to ruin their friendship?

_ Yes. Gods yes. _

There was no question about it. Naruto couldn't go a day without wanting Sasuke any more than he does now. He needed him.  _ Entirely. _

He swallowed a lump of saliva as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

_ "No, no! I can't do this... I can't _ —"

"Just come in already, I know you're there," Sasuke startled the boy from the inside. Stunned, Naruto didn't move until Sasuke opened the door himself. "What are you doing out here, you idiot? Come in."


	4. III

It was nearing three-something in the morning and Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of the blond wearing nothing but a towel around his torso, beads of water still dangling on the ends of his hair.

It took Naruto a second, but he got himself together. He wasn't sure if Sasuke had seen it—and he had sent a short prayer to the gods he hadn't—but Naruto was sure he had been looking more than was necessary, perhaps a second too long. He hoped the dim lights coming from Sasuke's room were enough to hide the fact that he was now blushing and trying his best to act normal.

_ But... Sasuke looked so tempting. _

"I thought you wouldn't come," He said, and Naruto only mustered up an awkward smile before the Uchiha turned away and walked towards his closet to look for clothing.

"Yeah, I was... the show on TV was pretty interesting," Naruto lied, trying not to look towards the Uchiha in progress of changing.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, appearing to struggle as he put on some shorts under his towel. "What were you watching?"

Naruto hadn't answered. He was overwhelmed by the sight in front of him, speechless as his mind took over and drowned his thoughts with dirty scenarios. Sasuke had taken the towel off, leaving him in only a pair of shorts. Naruto could see the band of his briefs and it seemed that just about anything made him lustful. He swallowed hard, not once hearing Sasuke repeat the question as he used the towel to dry his hair.

"See something you like?" He grinned, and when Naruto didn't respond right away, he chuckled and threw the towel at his face. "Pervert!" He joked, pretending to cover his torso whichever way he could.

"N-no, I was just... who was that boy you brought?"  _ Fuck _ ! He ruined it! Why would this be the one thing to come out of his lips?! 

"Just a friend," He sing-sang, either purposely stretching his arms to showcase his toned body or he really was just stretching. At this point, anything Sasuke did was dirtied by Naruto's own mind.

"Seemed more than just a friend," Naruto said lowly, more to himself but Sasuke heard. 

At first, he waggled his head side to side as if in thought, then stopped what he was doing. "Naruto, there's a little secret I have to tell you," Naruto looked at him, making sure to pay attention to his words and thus chose to look at his eyes instead of anywhere else. Sasuke seemed to like something about that and smirked before shaking his head and saying: "I brought him along to see if it made you jealous."

Silence.

"What?"

"I know you like me, Naruto. I find it very obvious," Sasuke smiled, eyes digging holes into the cerulean blues to see if there was any sort of reaction. "I like you, too."

"But..."

"Naruto—"

"No..." Naruto shook his head, unsure as to why, but he had to question it. "This is too easy, I- I mean, you sleep around, Sasuke... all those people you didn't care about and—"

The smell of minty toothpaste hit his senses; Sasuke had leaned in and now their faces were mere inches apart. "That's in the past," He began. "I stopped playing around the moment I realized my feelings for you, Naruto."

"H-how would you know... I mean..."

Sasuke smiled, taking Naruto's chin into his hand so as to hold him still for a minute. "I realized the moment your name left my lips instead of the one I was with," he said, voice rich and low. "I realized the moment I kept dreaming of you, the moment I no longer looked at you as a friend, but as something more."

The two remained in silence, Sasuke's lips forming into a grin as Naruto processed what he'd just said.

Sasuke's eyes were on the boy's lips now, seeing he was having trouble willing himself to speak. He bit his lower lip, unable to resist any longer and leaned in. "I want to make it very clear, Naruto, that I want you and only you..." He whispered, and Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's lips connected with his.


	5. IV

"W-what was..." Naruto's hand trialed his lips soon after Sasuke separated from him and stood up to walk back towards his closet, a smirk on his face upon leaving the blond stunned from such a light brush of the lips.

"If you liked that, there's more where that came from," He teased, then, when Naruto continued in silence, the raven walked over to where he was to check on him.  "Naruto?"

"You just kissed me..." Naruto pronounced as if what had just happened was a mirage of sorts.

Sasuke smirked, being bold and pulling the blond in for a hug, one where the Uchiha lowered his lips into the crook of the other's neck. "Want another one?" He asked though he didn't wait for an answer as he began leaving kisses all over the boy's neck to his collarbone. "You smell nice," He mumble-whispered, taking a deep inhale of the sun-tanned blond's scent—a citrus-y aroma that was product of Naruto's preferred cologne. "So fucking good," He continued, now sitting on the bed and grabbing the blond's hips, hands slowly traveling up Naruto's sweater and touching his bare skin.

"Sasuke, wait- you... you  _ like  _ me?" He looked down at him, making a move to sit next to him but the other kept him in place, leaving him to stand between his legs.

"What, you don't believe me?" A slight frown was placed on Sasuke's lips, hands stopping all motion even though all he wanted was to explore the boy's entire being. "You think I'm playing a joke on you, right?" He pulled his hand out from under the sweater and grabbed Naruto's hand, bringing it over to his chest. "Do you think I'm lying?"

"Sas—"

"I'm serious," He interrupted. "I'm so fucking serious. I love you, Naruto— I have for a long time. I know you think I'm some dumbass fuckboy who only wants you for a quick fuck but I promise you that's not who I want to be with you, that's not who I want to be anymore."

Naruto gulped, feeling as though his heart was jumping out of his chest.

"I... Sasuke, I—" But it seemed no words could come out.

Sasuke's face went from somewhat doubtful to full-on confident. A smirk replaced his frown and from this act alone, Naruto felt he was sane enough to know he was in trouble. Sasuke's smirk... that playful smirk alone...

O _ h, how many times he'd seen that smirk in his dreams. _

"Say, Naruto... how about I prove it?" He asked, a finger playfully, teasingly tugging at the rim of Naruto's jeans. "Are you up for it?"

"U-up for...?"

"You know what I mean," The Uchiha replied, hand palming what was Naruto's member and said blond let out a gasp only to cover his mouth with his hands in shame. "I finally have you, Naruto. You've wanted me for so long, you can't deny that. And now," He continued, his other hand lifting the boy's sweater a bit so he could lean in and kiss just below the belly button. "now we're stuck together."

Naruto's knees suddenly felt week, his throat dryer than Suna altogether, and his heart beating at a rate he felt was dangerous. The boy gave out as soon as he felt Sasuke kiss lower than before, Sasuke pulling him onto the bed and the two were immediately entranced. 

He straddled the Uzumaki, making quick work of his sweater.

"I love you, Naruto," He said, hands traveling to places Naruto had only dreamed of. "But before we even begin, how good are you at keeping your voice down?"

 

 

Sasuke's curtains weren't thick enough to keep the morning sun out. As soon as the first ray of sunshine worked its way up to the blond's eyelids, there was no way of ignoring it even though he was deathly tired. He wanted to sleep, endless hours of sleep where he could continue feeling the warmth of Sasuke's body lying next to him. He hoped not to wake up and find that this had all been a dream.

But the sun was cruel and he could feel the heat slowly burning away at his skin.

"Hmm," There was a shift in the bed and soon enough, the blond felt what he supposed could only be Sasuke's leg over his. A smile drew itself on his lips and for once, probably felt at peace. "I know you're awake," He heard the other say and just hearing his voice calmed down Naruto even more—this had  _ not  _ been a dream,

"We should get up," Naruto said, still very much shy about the whole thing but content.

Sasuke chuckled, burying his face into the boy's neck to give it a kiss before sitting up to look down on the marvelous sight before him. Naruto's eyes opened to look up at him, eyes so blue and beautiful, twinkling as the sun shone over the white sheets and gave Naruto almost an angelic glow to his already sun-kissed skin.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered, leaning down to kiss the boy. Naruto chuckled, feeling the strands of Sasuke's hair brush against his cheeks.

This new sensation was something Naruto wanted to feel every day and he pitied the fact that today was his last day over until a next chance surged. He kissed back, taking in as much as he could and hungrily begging for more, a light moan or so muffled in his throat.

_ But life was cruel, and though the two knew nothing good could come of this, they never expected it to turn south all too soon. _

"Sasuke, I need the— what is going on here. Sasuke!" Quick to tear away, the two separated looking towards Sasuke's bedroom door and come face to face upon the eyes of a very angry, very confused looking Fugaku Uchiha.


	6. V

Fugaku's intentions that morning were never to stumble upon something like this.

Being the first one to wake up— _ he was punctual about these things _ —he came to find that Sasuke had been irresponsible once again and left the car with almost little to no gas left, making the permanent frown on his face deepen itself as he had planned to go out and buy himself and the other full-grown adults some coffee from the nearby coffee shop before they woke up.

Of course, the family had two other cars aside from Sasuke's, one the family used and the other belonging to Itachi. Fugaku had often complained about how much gas the bigger car uses, so whenever it's just himself, he uses Sasuke's car, leaving Itachi's car untouched mainly because Itachi was proving himself to be far more responsible whereas Sasuke doesn't need his car as much.

At that moment though, when discovering the empty tank, Fugaku sighed and decided that, since it was Itachi's day off, he'd use his car instead, but not before taking Sasuke's car keys and grounding him before heading out, hoping his son would be more responsible the next time he was allowed to go out and at least the bring the car home without an empty tank.

He never expected to see his son entangled with another male—and was that Naruto?!

His initial response was to not mind it; those two had always been close friends, but upon taking in the intimate state the two were in, there was no way the man could ignore this and pass it off as something they did on the regular.

He yelled. He spoke in broken sentences which switched from his intermediate English to full-on Japanese. His brain could not process his words as fast as his mouth was letting them out, and soon enough, he stopped processing entirely. Somewhere along the way, everything he was broke.

He had been a proud father, one happy to have fulfilled his own dreams of having the perfect wife who gave him lineage in the form of two studious, handsome sons. His own father would've been proud.

But now, as he stood in the doorway—probably unaware of the rageful tears brimming his eyes—Fugaku was, in his own mind, but a broken man. He was but a disappointed father, watching his own skin and blood hurry to cover himself along with the other boy who lay next to him, eyes wide open and portraying nothing but fear and shock.

Never in his life, Fugaku thought, did he ever expect for something as  _ repulsing _ as this fall upon  _ his _ family. His family was supposed to be perfect, just like everyone around them said they were, and now... now it was disgraced by the fact that his own son...

_ This was a tragedy. _

"What's going on?" Mikoto's voice, normally drowsy at this hour, sounded panicked.

For Fugaku, of all people, to be yelling like this... it had to be something bad, and the woman woke up immediately, skipping the drowsiness and ignoring the fact that it was just way too early.

At the sound of more panicked confusion gathering at the door, Sasuke, now fully up and somewhat decently clothed, looked back to the paralyzed blond as the rest of the family gathered at his door to see what the commotion was about. Fugaku explained it all to them in the only way he could— _ in the only way a closed-minded individual would. _

The derogatory terms did very little to hurt Sasuke's feelings, but Naruto was a different story.

Perhaps this was all in the heat of the moment, but Mikoto's teary expression did not phase the young Uchiha as he was much too concerned on how the blond reacted at the way his own parents looked at him. He wasn't crying, but Sasuke was much too observant and noticed the lone tear marking Naruto's cheek.

Naruto did not move; he was propped up on the bed with the sheets covering his lower half, but the boy was completely still from the moment he realized Fugaku had caught them. His parents' expressions—ones he's never seen on them before—had been too much to take in.

Maybe somewhere deep down he knew this would happen. He had often times thought about it, but didn't want to believe his parents, of all people, would hate him for who he is and could be.

Once blinking, it felt as though he was caught up to what was going on and his gaze immediately found Sasuke's.

"Sasuke?" Itachi, standing behind the adults, looked alarmed at the situation, but it was different from everybody else's. There was nothing except a slight hint of panic and he had a look on his face that let Sasuke know he was thinking of a plan. Even Itachi's girlfriend, the one who'd spent the night, seemed to catch on before walking off.

"Naruto?" Minato hadn't any idea of what to say, but to his son, the look on his face was enough to tell him there was no way his father approved of any of this.

His vision blurred, his heart was caught in his throat, and suddenly he had no idea of what was going on as the only thing he heard was a ringing in his ears before feeling like the world was spinning around him.

"Naruto," The voice was low and calm. Sasuke paid no mind to his father's yelling, to his questions. As much as Sasuke was good at hiding things, however, Naruto could still tell the Uchiha was experiencing a sort of heartbreak over all of this. "Are you ready to throw this all away?"

And before Naruto could entirely focus enough to answer, Sasuke's hand was reaching out to him for comfort and he did not think twice before taking it, realizing he, too, needed to calm down and the warmth Sasuke's hand did somewhat of a good job at doing it.

"Where did we go wrong?" Minato said through the tears threatening to roll down his face. His fists were clenched and overall, he looked tense, as if trying to hold back on doing something he knew he shouldn't. Kushina had wrapped an arm around his chest, her eyes, too, raining with tears as she looked at her son but said nothing.

And, in all honesty...

_ It broke Naruto's heart. _

"How could you do this?!" Fugaku continued, a lot more aggressive than Minato or anyone else was being and was actually being held back by Mikoto. "We gave you everything! We treated you like gold! We gave every ounce of ourselves for you and your brother, and this is how you repay us?!"

Sasuke looked sternly at his father, the gulp of saliva going down his throat felt more like swallowing rocks more than anything else. He held his ground, saying nothing but making sure to let his gaze do the talking. It was then that he caught Itachi's eyes once again and the boy saw a hint.

Itachi was calm now, appearing as though he had everything under control. Konan, his girlfriend, back at his side again, silently raised Itachi's car keys so Sasuke could see them and catch on to their plan. Blinking twice, Sasuke then watched as Itachi and his girlfriend walked away from the scene.

"Naruto, darling, is this... is this true?" Kushina looked like her heart was about to be torn apart. And apparently, it was once Naruto, unable to lie to them, silently nodded his head.

"You sick—Naruto, you...I cannot believe this!" Minato walked into the room, ignoring the pulling on his arm from his wife to walk over towards his own son and doing just what Naruto thought he would; the slap was expected. "I refuse to have you this way! I can't even call you my son anymore."

That, however, wasn't. And Naruto's heart shattered twice as much.

If Naruto wasn't showing it as much earlier, now he was. Perhaps he wasn't crying out loud, but he was crying on the inside. Slowly, the one tear he previously shed was now joined by others and his body trembled at the sight of Minato's hand raising itself up to hit him once again.

Closing his eyes, Naruto waited for the impact to his face, but it never came. Sasuke stopped the man before his hand could make contact and met said man face to face. Sasuke was doing a hell of a good job at not showing how affected he was, but it was evident through his trembling body that he was hurting.

However, Minato wasn't the only furious parent there and soon enough, Sasuke, too, found himself facing his own father's scorn. Enraged, Fugaku punched his son in the face, catching him off guard to which made Sasuke stumble backward and fall.

Mikoto cried out for Fugaku to stop, and it took both Minato and Kushina to pull him away before he hurt Sasuke any more than he already had.

"You've disgraced us, Sasuke." Fugaku snarled. "Get out of my house, you're no longer welcome here."


	7. VI

"Stop," Fugaku roughly shoved Sasuke's hand away before the younger Uchiha could continue packing. "You're not taking anything with you, just get out and don't ever step anywhere near here ever again."

On the inside, Sasuke was wounded. He was trying his best to hide it, but this was just too much to try and keep hidden from everyone else. It seemed his own father didn't mind seeing the flash of pain in his son's eyes, and neither did it bother him that he was about to—no, he _ was _ —going to throw his own son out into the streets with nothing but the clothes he was wearing.

The two Uchihas held their gaze for a few seconds before Sasuke choked down his saliva and spoke. "Fine," He said, throwing aside the few shirts he had collected before he was stopped. "Even better,  _ father _ ."

There was a silence in the room, all eyes watching as Sasuke turned to the blond who stood quietly in the background and grabbed his hand. This, of course, surprised the two families, but one more than the other.

"N-Naruto, where are you going?" It was Minato, confused and still angry, who stuttered as he watched his son keep his gaze low as to avoid looking them in the face.

Naruto who stopped walking. His voice was breathy as he was scared of everything that was going on around him. His grip became tighter around Sasuke's hand as he mustered a small portion of courage to look in his father's direction.

"I'm going with him... dad."

And Kushina gasped loudly, her hands coming up to cover her mouth and the only expression left on her face was that of her eyebrows knitting together and more tears accumulating on her eyes. Minato looked stunned, as if he hadn't expected his son to say the words he did. At the very least, he had hoped the seriousness in his voice would shake him, scare him from saying anything and thus preventing the outcome that was now playing out before him.

Minato couldn't say anything as his son turned his back.

Having nothing else to say, the two boys hurried to get out of the house as fast as possible, leaving no time to look back and have a chance of burning their faces into their minds, although... they already were.

Disappointment. Disgust. Outright rage and hatred for who they were. It was all evident and they did nothing to hide it.

It was all an unusual feeling; it felt wrong for them. Sasuke could never imagine his own parents doing this to him. All his life, he had always had their support, their love. He had confided in them for many things, and they had always been happy to help. And yet... somehow this...

The Uchiha wiped a tear off his face before walking out the door. He didn't look back to check on Naruto, but he guessed the boy was still a lot worse than he was.

"Here," Itachi's girlfriend both startled him out of nowhere and rushed him along. She presented him with Itachi's car keys along with a small sum of money. "He said he'll meet you once he can, and that this money is for you guys to find a hotel to stay in. Do you have your phone with you?"

"I left everything in my room," Sasuke explained.

Konan made a face. "That's alright. Take mine. Call us when you've secured a place to stay and we'll go to you. Itachi's inside buying you guys time to leave, so I suggest you guys get going."

Sasuke smiled a bit, accepting the girl's phone along with his brother's car keys. He walked Naruto to the passenger seat before rushing back and taking the girl into an unexpected hug. "Thank you, Konan."

"Be safe," She replied, patting the boy's shoulder and watching as said boy hurried to the car.

 

Fugaku, upon hearing the sound of the engine, pushed his eldest son out of the way. He hurried out into the front porch and watched as his own son sped off into the street.

 

"Are you okay?" The two had been silent, and after enough time to gather what he could of his thoughts, the Uchiha turned to look at the blond. Said blond only nodded, accepting the hand that came his way and gripped it tightly while his other hand silently wiped away the tears that didn't seem to want to stop.

"We'll be alright, Naruto. I promise you that. I'll be with you from now on."

Naruto nodded silently, though still kept his gaze down. "You promise?"

"I promise."

 

They stopped until they felt they were a good distance away from being found. It was mainly Sasuke's concern, since Naruto had fallen asleep along the way, hand still holding on to his. He knew his father wouldn't be too happy with the fact that he took Itachi's car, and he knew Itachi would try to smooth it over, but Sasuke knew his father. The man was petty when he wanted to be and this situation would be no different from the many others where the man would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Fugaku was like that. The man knew no limits and it sometimes drove Sasuke insane.

Truth be told, he'd only seen his father argue his way with innocent employees even if he were in the wrong, but he could only imagine his father winning in something like this. Maybe he was being too paranoid, but in Sasuke's mind, he was just being careful. There was no point in going through all this trouble if they ended up getting caught by them and he knew—was completely sure—that he did not want to go back there ever again.

His own father had disowned him and that little fact gave Sasuke the confidence to think that he no longer owed that man anything.

 

The hotel was nothing fancy; not that Sasuke cared, but it had been the first he'd seen off the exit he took. It was perfectly within distance of the freeway and was surrounded by local businesses and fast-food chains. The nearest gas station was just to the side, as well.

Once inside their room, Naruto had decided he didn't want to be awake still and went to sleep, curling himself onto Sasuke's side as the Uchiha reclined himself on the headboard and made soothing circles on to the Uzumaki's back, assuring him that they were okay until the blond let out a few soft snores.

An hour later, and Naruto woke up to the smell of food. Sasuke had either gone out at some point or ordered in and was in the process of setting up their meals in the small table that separated the two beds.

"You're probably not hungry," Sasuke said, noticing the other was looking at him and Naruto could see he had been crying. "But I figured a little something wouldn't hurt."

Naruto said nothing, knowing Sasuke was under a lot of stress and just nodded. The Uchiha had always claimed to have things under control, and perhaps his friends believed that, but Naruto had known Sasuke all his life and knew that when things were too much for the Uchiha, Sasuke had a habit of spending money on whatever he could. They were small things, sure, but it somehow calmed the Uchiha, especially if there was someone else to share the things he'd bought with. In most cases, Sasuke bought food, even if he wasn't hungry, because anything else would've probably ended up being trash.

Sasuke wasn't stupid, though; he knew the money they had right now was limited.

 

After the two—mostly Sasuke, as he had been right and Naruto wasn't all that hungry—ate, they spent their time laying down on one of the beds. Naruto had buried his face into Sasuke's chest and the Uchiha had at some point gone from just wrapping a hand around his waist into hugging him tightly and leaving kisses atop the blond's head.

"You realize we can go anywhere we want now, right?"

Naruto, feeling the vibrations of Sasuke's voice, simply nodded. "But where would we go?" He whispered later on, pulling back to look Sasuke in the eyes. He knew they weren't in the right headspace at the moment. He knew the two were hurting, but something about how Sasuke looked at him made Naruto feel at peace, comfortable. They were in this together, and he knew Sasuke would never leave him.

"Wherever you wish," Sasuke whispered back, softly tucking a strand of Naruto's hair back. "We can go far away. Anywhere we please."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

And with that affirmation, Naruto thought about it. Sasuke let go of him, but before Naruto could complain about missing his warmth, the Uchiha was towering over him.

"We can find somewhere to live. We can find ourselves some jobs and—and we can live like that. Naruto, we can live together. We can forget about everyone else and live peacefully, just you and I."

Naruto looked up at the seriousness that glazed over Sasuke's eyes. His own shone as well, but were more obvious to point out since Sasuke's were deep pools of back hiding under the shadows that his hair curtained over. "Sasuke..."

"It's just you and me now, Naruto," Sasuke said, and this time he didn't fight to keep his sobs hidden. "No one else matters."

Naruto pulled him down, hugging him tightly and letting the Uchiha bury his face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke choked out. "I never meant for things to get this bad and now—" Before anything else could be said, Naruto grabbed his face and shut him up with a kiss. This had startled him at first, but accepted the kiss knowing Naruto didn't blame him for any of this. Still, Sasuke knew that deep down, there could've been a better way to fix things.

Then again, probably not.

His parents would've still hated him and Naruto would still have to live with the fact that his parents, too, were disgusted with him. The two were really on their own now; there really was no other way for the two to continue living happily if they had stayed. At least now, the two had each other and that was all that mattered.

"Mm," Naruto moaned softly, but there was a sob that came after it. Separating, Sasuke had no other clue as to what to do other than to hug the Uzumaki close as Naruto began crying again. "I miss them, Sasuke," He said, and this made Sasuke feel worse with guilt.

He had taken Naruto's parents from him. He had exposed him to them and thus made them hate him. Naruto had never deserved that. Never.

"I know they don't want me anymore. I know what they think of me now, and I know it's nothing good, but..."

Sasuke hugged tighter, nodding over Naruto's shoulder before pulling back and peppering the boy with kisses, trying to calm him down any way he could.

"I've never seen them look at me like that," Naruto continued, and he tilted his head as Sasuke kissed his neck. "I've never thought they could look at me like that."

"It's okay," Sasuke said, having nothing else in mind. He did what he could, but even his eyes began to shed tears again and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He didn't want to stop them.

"Am I a bad son?" Naruto then asked, keeping his sobs low and Sasuke felt a pang of pain in his chest.

"No, Naruto, no," He replied. "They don't deserve a son like you. Don't think like that, don't—don't do that to yourself."

"Promise me you'll never leave me, Sasuke. Promise me that—promise me you'll never let me go." He sobbed quietly.

"I promise."

"Promise me you'll love me. I need to hear you say it."

Sasuke kissed him again, muting Naruto's soft moans before pulling away to look him in the eyes. "I'll love you forever, Naruto. I'll love you so much, even more than your parents ever could. I'll make you forget you were ever looked at the way they looked at you and I promise I'll be with you always. I promise, baby, I promise."

With that confirmation, Naruto kissed him back. They two of them hurting, aching on the inside but hopeful for their future. Having each other gave them the strength to believe that.


End file.
